Wee Little Puppet Man!
by TammyDevil666
Summary: What would have happened if Buffy showed up during the Puppet Angel phase in "Smile Time?" Spuffy!


I saw "Smile Time" again the other day and thought to myself, what would happen if Buffy was there to witness the fight between Spike and Puppet Angel? I admit, this turned out to involve more Spuffy than Puppet Angel, but there's only so much I could have done with that scene. It's also a bit more serious than I would have liked, but the muse has its own way of doing things. I'm hardly in charge. Anyway, it's just a oneshot. Even though it may seem like there could be a sequel, it's probably not likely. Thanks as always goes to dusty273 for the fabulous beta work!

* * *

"Where the hell is he, Harmony?"

She shrugged, not letting the Slayer intimidate her. "Who knows? Angel's been in his office for a long time, no one's supposed to bother him."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about Angel. Where's Spike? I know he's here."

"Oh, please, no one ever knows where Spike is when he's not bugging Angel. You're not here because of what happened between us, are you? Sure, we had sex, but you can't blame him for that. He was all ghost-like and then boom! He wasn't, he probably would have had sex with anyone. Then there was the whole part where I nearly ripped his throat out, but still, you're not going to stake me for that, right? I'm a good vampire now; Angel won't let you stake me."

Buffy rubbed her temples. "I don't care what you did; I just want to talk to him. If I stake you for anything, it's for getting on my nerves."

A crash sounded as a bleached blond man flew out of Angel's office, rolling on the floor with what seemed to be a doll, and laughing hysterically in the process.

"You're a wee, little puppet man!"

Angel punched him in the nose.

"Ow!" Spike yelled, laughing some more.

Angel punched him even harder.

"Ow! Hey! That's enough." Spike pushed the puppet away, staring at him in confusion. "Angel, what the hell happened to you?" He got to his feet. "You look ridiculous."

"Get out of here, Spike!" he growled.

Buffy stared at the sight in front of her, eyes widening. "Oh my God. Angel, you're a…"

The puppet pointed at her. "Shut up!" he yelled, cutting her off before realizing that Buffy was the one who spoke, his puppet eyebrows rising. "Buffy? What are you doing here?" He looked around, then down at himself. "Of all the times for you to visit, it had to be now?"

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, trying not to laugh, but it was a losing battle. "And it's a good thing I did, I couldn't miss the show."

Spike chuckled, moving over to Buffy's side, giving her a shy expression. "Hey, love, what brings you here?"

"I came here to see you, but we can deal with that later. What happened to him?"

Spike shrugged. "Hell if I know, but I could bloody kiss whoever did this."

Angel growled, attacking Spike once again, taking the vampire by surprise.

Buffy intervened, picking up the puppet before he could do anymore damage. "I think you've had enough excitement for one day."

He struggled in her grasp, even knowing that trying to break free from her hold was useless. "I'm embarrassed enough as it is, do you have to hold me like a child?"

She smiled. "It's hard to put you down. You're just so cute."

Angel groaned. "I hate my life." His embarrassment hit a new level when Nina showed up, not wanting her to see him like that.

"Angel? Is this why you were hiding from me?"

Buffy finally put him down, walking over to where Spike was standing. "Is this the new girl?"

Spike nodded. "She's a werewolf, they've been making googly eyes at each other for weeks, but your former is too oblivious to her obvious interest in him."

"Yeah, he was never very good at that."

"So, you wanna get out of here? Go somewhere private to talk? I'm sure the others can take care of the puppet," he said, hoping that she would agree.

She nodded as well, giving him a small smile.

Spike let out a sigh of relief, heading over to Harmony. "We're going to need a car."

**

* * *

**

They ended up at Spike's apartment about twenty minutes later, neither of them sure of how to start this particular conversation.

"Nice place you have here," she began once they were inside.

He shrugged. "It's not much, got a bed, small, but it'll do. As long as I have the telly and some beer in the fridge, I don't need anything else."

"Still, I think I liked the crypt better."

Spike smiled. "Yeah, it was cozier. You can sit down, make yourself at home. Can I get you anything?"

Buffy shook her head, taking a seat on the couch.

He joined her a few seconds later, after grabbing a beverage for himself.

"So, you and Harmony, huh?"

Spike made the mistake of taking a sip of his beer as she said that, causing him to spit it out. "What? She told you that?"

Buffy nodded. "Just that you two slept together, but hey, I'm not here to judge. We both have separate lives now; you can do whatever you want. I'm just here because I heard from Andrew that you were back. I guess I had to see for myself."

"Knew the bloody wanker couldn't keep a secret, and you're right, we don't live in each other's worlds anymore, but just so you know, the thing with Harmony didn't mean anything. I could finally touch again after so long, and it was a moment of weakness."

She held her hands up. "You don't have to explain anything to me, I get it. Although, I would have preferred if it had been anyone else."

"I wish it was someone else, too."

They both laughed at that, sobering up a moment later.

"I've thought about you a lot," she claimed.

He seemed surprised by that. "Yeah? I've thought about you as well, all the bloody time. You look really good, Buffy. I think being away from the Hellmouth was just what you needed."

"True, but I live in Cleveland now. Home of yet another Hellmouth, for some reason, I just couldn't seem to stay away. You've really been here with Angel this whole time? I'm assuming the puppet thing happened pretty recently."

Spike grinned. "I just walked in the office and there he was, made my bloody day."

She swatted his arm. "I take it you guys are still at each other's throats."

"Constantly, why stop a good thing? Annoying Peaches is what makes being here worth it, but I do miss you. I wanted to come to you as soon as I was corporeal again, but I didn't know how. I wanted my death to mean something, saving the world like that, if I just showed up after such a grand exit, it would have felt pointless."

Buffy cupped his cheek, kissing him softly on the lips. "Never pointless, what you did was amazing. Nothing would have made me change my mind about that. I'm very proud of you, Spike."

If vampires could blush, he would have then. "Thanks, pet, that means a lot."

She nodded, standing up after an awkward moment of silence. "I guess I should be getting back now."

Spike watched her head to the door, knowing that he couldn't just let her go. If he did, it would be something he would regret for the rest of his unlife. With that thought in mind, he hurried over to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around and before she even knew what happened, he smashed his lips to hers.

**

* * *

**

How they made it to the bedroom was anyone's guess, and for the first time in a while, Spike wished for a bigger bed.

He laid her down, peeling her clothes slowly from her body and throwing them to the floor.

They fondled and kissed for what felt like a lifetime, neither wanting their time together to end.

Buffy knew she wouldn't be able to last; it had been far too long. "Spike, please," she panted.

He glanced up, seeing the tears in her eyes. Spike gave her exactly what she wanted as he positioned himself over her body, sliding home in one quick thrust.

Buffy cried out, holding him closer to her, running her hands down his back.

"That's it, baby, been so bloody long. I love you, Buffy. I never stopped, never could stop."

She gasped, throwing her head back in pleasure. "I love you, too. I really do, Spike."

He believed her, bringing her to release a second later as he followed right behind her. Spike held her close after that, kissing her forehead and knowing this would be their last time together, at least for a little while. She had to go back, and he had more to do in Los Angeles before it was time to move on to other things, but Spike knew that one day they would find each other again. It was that thought which brought a smile to his face as he fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of the woman he loved.

**The End**


End file.
